Girl meets Boy
by Yuna Of Besaid
Summary: The official sequal to Boy meets Girl! Please read Boy meets Girl Roloaded first!
1. Please tell me there's a mini Fridge!

Hi all. This is the OFFICIAL Sequal to Boy meets girl :o I hope all the fans off that story will join me in welcoming back the old crew! And for this first chappy imagine 10-2 has different characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to final fantasy X. But one day I will...

* * *

"So...three years of higher education really paid off right?" Gippal sarcastically asked, lazing on the rug of his mum's house. Tidus snorted in agreement not looking away from the racing game he was beating Rikku at. The blonde girl gave a small cry and threw the controller on the floor, pouting.

"Meanie!" She huffed at Tidus and stalked away to find her cousin who was making tea in the kitchen. When she had gone, Tidus switched the disk.

"Well this is about the third job i've tried for this week with no luck." Baralai added, armed with a red pen to circle vacancies in the local paper. Nooj shook his head in annoyance and went back to staring into the abyss. Paine punched him hard on the arm to break his daze.

"Guys, we can't go on like this." Yuna sighed, bringing a large cup into the room with her. "Two months ago we were all independent, fun-loving adults. And now we spend everyday cooped up in Gippal's place. Isn't your mother fed up with us taking over her house?" Paine asked, staring at the Al Bhed sprawled all over the floor. Gippal gave a lazy grin and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Its not like she's here much anyway. She's off working, the complete opposite of what we're doing." The blonde boy smirked.

"I swear to Yevon if I have to watch Tidus complete this game one more time I'm going to smash the controller on his head." Nooj scowled, tiredly staring at the tv screen that was repeating the ending to a game they were all familiar with.

"So the three political leaders of the world join hands to save Spira and the high summoner and her two best friends scoot away on an airship. Lame." Rikku yawned, watching the game ending critically.

"Who the heck calls a game Final Fantasy X-2 anyway?" Baralai asked as the high summoner on the screen announced '_It all began, when I saw this sphere of you'_

"If I were the political leader of the youth league there is no way I'd forgive New Yevon." Nooj smirked, thinking back on the games story.

"What? It's clearly the youth league who caused all the problems. New Yevon is just being responsible. If I was the Praetor I would certainly agree with his decisions." Baralai exclaimed, huffing.

"Yeah, well guys that's why neither of you will ever be in charge of a political union." Gippal laughed, cutting the tension in the room.

"I can't believed she wasted two years looking for _him _and he only comes back if you get the right percentage." Yuna sighed, shaking her head in disappointment, "There is no way I could survive without Tidus for two years."

"Well I think the high summoners cousin didn't get enough screen time. Cute blonde like that." Rikku giggled, thinking how much the sidekick had reminded her of herself.

"Any more time speaking and she would have become the main character." Paine smirked, turning the tv off and standing in front of the screen. "Ok guys, enough of playing stupid games about summoners and fading people. That stuff doesn't happen in this universe ok? We got to seriously find a way to make money. Considering we're all living with our parents and spend every day watching Tidus complete this dumb game." Tidus pouted and crossed his arms in a huff, controller still in hand.

"Oh! I know! I know!" Rikku yelled jumping up off the floor. "Car wash!"

"No way am I taking my top off and washing my neighbour's cars." Nooj exclaimed defiantly.

"Any other ideas?" Paine asked, dismissing the idea of the car wash completely.

"Bake sale" Tidus suggested, stomach rumbling at the thought.

"How old are you, T? Ninety?" Rikku said, thinking of the Yevon bake sales her dad had taken her to as a child.

"We could sell incriminating photos of 'Lai dressed as a lady." Gippal suggested. Paine hit him hard.

"I though Rikku destroyed them like three years ago?" Yuna pondered aloud, remembering that fun sleepover.

"I could do a sponsored Silence" Nooj suggested.

"Best idea ever, Nooj." Baralai chuckled. "But I don't know anyone who'd pay someone who never speaks to be silent. Maybe if Rikku was to-"

"Hey Mister! Don't you dare insinuate that" Rikku poked her finger at the white haired boy and stormed off to the kitchen.

"We could buy into shares and sell them?" Baralai suggested. Everyone looked at him like a crazed chocobo had just entered the room. "Fine, I'll go sit in the car." He pouted, dragging himself out the room.

"That boy is just too sensible for this conversation." Paine muttered, shaking her head in disgust. Rikku came bounding back in with a huge smile.

"Hey guys, guess what? Oh..where's 'lai?" The blonde stopped and looked around confused.

"In the car" Paine said, slumping into her boyfriends vacant seat.

"Did he say something sensible again?" The blonde asked, the room full of young adults nodded silently. "Well, anyway. You remember Lenne from my uni right? Well her mother runs a hotel and she said it would be great if we could work there for a couple of months over the summer. I mean the pay isn't great but they have a spa and a pool and about 50 kinds of jelly to eat!" Rikku exclaimed excitedly.

"I dunno Rikku. Doesn't this feel a little too 'High School Musical' to you?" Yuna asked from the floor.

"No, unless you guys all plan on bursting into song randomly, in which case I have a set of songs ready on my ipod!" The bubbly blonde giggled.

"What is Lenne's mum looking for job wise?" Gippal asked, hoping that the hotel would be on the beach.

"Well two serving people, receptionist, housekeeping but Lenne already helps with that, spa assistant, a Valet and general maintenance."

"So is anyone actually working at this hotel or is it for ghosts only?" Nooj snorted, finding his joke hilarious. Rikku ignored him and pulled Tidus's hat off his head.

"Hey!" He complained, reaching for his hat and falling face first into his bowl of cheese puffs.

"Its the only way to make this fair." Rikku explained.

"So if no one else is wearing a hat, Tidus can't?" Gippal asked, scratching his head like an ape.

"No silly, I have all the jobs here. I made them when I was phoning Lenne from the kitchen. I will put them in the hat and then we will all get a fair job. "

"Hey Rik, er, is Lenne's number local? I mean my mum will kill me if you run the phone bill up again with calls to Besaid." The Al Bhed boy asked with concern. The blonde girl scowled and put her hands on her hips.

"That was one time! Right, now everyone line up and pick a job. Me first!" She cried. "Fingers crossed for Spa assistant!" She giggled, digging deep into the hat. She pulled out her piece of paper and unfolded it. "Poopie! Serving girl." Yuna hugged her cousin and took her paper out.

"Receptionist." She said, putting her hands to her cheeks in embarrassment."

"General maintenance!" Gippal coolly said, excited he could finally put his machina training to good use.

"Va-let." Tidus read. "What the heck is a va-let? Is it like an estate agent?" He innocently asked.

"Its the guys who park people's cars dude." Nooj said, patting his friend on the shoulder and picking his paper.

"Come on man. Housekeeping?" He scowled, stalking back to his corner.

"And I have spa assistant." Paine sighed. "And that leaves 'Lai as...?"

"Serving boy." Rikku nodded. "Guess 'lai is the luckiest really. He gets to work along side yours truly." She giggled girlishly.

"Baralai, you can come in now." Paine yelled out the window at the black car packed in the drive. As he entered the room sulkily Paine handed him the paper. "We're all going to work at a hotel owned by Rikku's friend's mum and you're going to be a serving boy with Rikku."

"Ok...why is it you guys always make plans when I am not here?" He pouted, reclaiming his seat from Paine and pulling her onto his lap instead.

"So, where is this hotel then?" Gippal asked, dreaming of the palm trees of Kilika.

"Oh, just somewhere." Rikku giggled.

"Rikku..." Paine threatened, looking much less threatening from the comfort of Baralai's lap.

"Hehe. Well you know when I said hotel earlier..." She coyly said.

"Cid's girl please, oh please, tell me that by hotel you mean millionaire's mansion? Right? Or no hugs for a month." Gipple Growled, towering over the short girl.

"Well if you replace the word hotel with giant mountain lodge in Macalania then there's really not much difference." She nervously giggled.

"Oh my Yevon. This is how I'm going to die, isn't is?" Yuna asked, panic in her eyes. "I'm going to freeze to death."

"No wonder no one works there, Rikku." Nooj exclaimed, he's have to remember to bring spare oil. He didn't want his limbs to rust up again.

"I can't spend more than a week in Macalania Rikku! Have you seen the colour of my hair?" Baralai cried. "I'll look like a walking snow man!"

"Please tell me the lodge has a mini fridge?" Tidus asked, standing up and shaking the little Al Bhed in worry.

"Um,yes." She answered, unsure.

"Then it's decided! We shall go to Macalenia!"


	2. The Room Swap of the Century

Hi all. I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. Ok so on with the story!

Disclaimer: As always I do not own FFX-2

**Yuna's P.O.V:**

The snow was spectacular. Soft and crystal and pure beauty. I'm sure we would have appreciated it much more if we weren't all freezing our feet off. The pink tint in my ski goggles made everyone look a little flustered. I wiped the snow away that was falling into the hood of my white faux- fur lined coat. Yevon I was glad this coat went down to below my knees. I was wearing three pairs of tights, two pairs of socks and snow boots and I still couldn't feel my feet.

"Poopie! I forgot how cold it was here." Rikku shivered to my right. Her puffy yellow snow jacket was juddering up and down as she shook. The crazy Al Bhed has decided to wear thick tights and fluffy orange leg warmers.

"Even I could have told you wearing a skirt to Macalania was a stupid plan Rikku." Paine smirked from under her black hood. Her shoulder length hair was held tight against her face by a red scarf. Paine, being ever resourceful, had worn some thick jeans and large black walking boots to match.

"Can we start moving again please? I'm freezing my bal-"

"Gippal, we really don't need to know what parts of your anatomy are falling off." Baralai interjected, unzipping his coat a little from his mouth. He was wearing a thick white snow jacket like me, much like the ones from 'Inception'. Gippal pouted and hid his head back into his purple jacket, kicking a pile of snow into Baralai's leg causing the latter to scowl uncontrollably at him before putting his goggles back on. Seemed me and Baralai were the only sensible ones to actually remember to bring something to stop our eyes freezing over. It wasn't the first time we had to stop because of Nooj.

"Wasn't this meant to be a two minute walk from the car to the lodge?" I asked Rikku who was jumping up and down on the spot to keep warm.

"Well it would have been if Nooj didn't stop every 30 seconds." Rikku whined. Nooj shuffled up to the group, having spent the last two minutes extracting snow drops from his limbs.

"I'm sorry Rikku, but I don't want to rust up like last time we were here." He growled.

"Six years! Six years and you cant let it go." Baralai muttered in annoyance. That camping trip was fun though. I have no idea why we chose here, guess it was just a random decision.

"Lookie! Its Lenne!" Rikku giggled, forgetting how cold she was and running towards her university friend.

"I hope she realises that I'm giving up a whole summer with my _girlfriend_ for this." Nooj growled.

**Nooj's P.O.V**

To be honest, just the thought of leaving Leblanc for two months was stressful. I've never even had a crush before let alone a real life girlfriend. Sure she was a bit needy and clingy and scarily obsessed with me, but hey.

"Rikku!" The long haired brunette at the entrance yelled happily and came running towards the small blonde.

"Rikku really has the best taste in friends." Gippal grinned as Lenne tripped mid-run and slid over the ice straight into an unexpected Baralai. 'Lai gave a yelp as the brunette crashed on top of him in a pile on the floor.

"Um, hi. I'm Lenne." The girl nervously giggled, stretching out her hand to the stunned boy underneath her.

"Baralai." 'Lai said, returning her gesture and bringing her gently to her feet and pulling a glowing Paine to his side quickly. "This is my girlfriend, Paine." He said autonomously, pointing to the angry girl next to him. "Paine." He repeated in a dumbstruck voice, more to remind himself than anyone else I think.

"Pleasure." Paine growled, claiming Baralai's hand and dragging him inside the lodge quickly.

"Um, did I offend her?" Lenne asked in a worried voice. She reminded me a lot of Yuna, I could really see the two becoming good friends.

"Don't worry." Yuna assured her with a big smile. "She's a little protective over 'Lai. They've been together for nine years."

"I'm guessing you're Rikku's cousin, Yuna?" She asked. Yuna nodded happily. "Well guys, welcome to 'The Lodge'. No fancy title I'm afraid, what you see is what you get with my mum." Lenne introduced, beaconing for us to follow her inside. The hotel was amazing. Lenne took us to the reception where her mum waved to us from behind the beechwood desk. The Lodge was a giant log cabin with thirty rooms, a restaurant, spa, pool, gym and bar. The rooms were all styled like a mountain lodge should look. Warm, cosy and full of interesting objects like a flan scull mounted on the wall.

"Well guys, I wasn't sure how to arrange rooms so here you go." She said, giving Yuna four keys. "Room 14 is on the first floor and has a great view by the way, but its a single room with double bed." I saw Gippal hint suggestively at Rikku. Lenne clearly saw this. "Um, guys I know you two are engaged but my mum doesn't want a reputation for letting unmarried couples stay in the same rooms. Its not personal or anything. She just doesn't want to deal with the stress of wives and mistresses wrecking her hotel." She giggled in embarrassment.

"No worries, I have Paine to protect me from the evil Gipster." Rikku giggled, hiding behind her cousin.

"Room 20 is on the also on the first floor, this has two beds but has the best TV. Room 8 is on the ground floor around the corner from the restaurant. Its a three person room. And finally, room 15 is a single room, first floor. Sorry, its the best I could do. I guess I'll leave you guys to sort out arrangements and settle down. I'll meet you all at seven for dinner and hand out your job itineraries." Lenne smiled and walked away.

` "Well as it has to be boys and girls, who wants their own room." Yuna asked. Me and Paine instinctively said yes.

"Nothing personal Rikku, but if I spend two months sharing a room with you and watching stupid chick flicks every night I will kill you." Paine assured taking room 14 and 15. "Heads or tails?" She asked, taking a coin out of her bag.

"Heads." I called as she flipped.

"Good call." She said, handing me room fourteen's key.

"Thanks. Guess I'll see you guys in a bit then." I said, dragging my suitcase away with me upstairs.

**Baralai's P.O.V**

"I guess that means us guys are in room 8." Gippal grinned, taking the keys from Yuna and dragging his suitcase away to the room.

"Rikku, is Lenne's mum ok with this?" I asked a little confused. "I mean we are taking four rooms away from paying customers." Rikku shook her head and laughed.

"Its no worry at all. If worst comes to worst we can all pack up and share a room." The blonde said, poking me hard in the chest and running away down the corridor. As the girls left I decided it was a good idea to get to our shared room before Gippal starts hiding mouse traps under my bed. Again..._ I wonder if Paine would be okay all alone in that room_. As I opened the door to my room a horrific site befell my eyes. Tidus and Gippal, within a space of three minutes I may add, had already managed to wreck half of the pleasantly decorated room. Feathers fluttered down from the ceiling and the two guys looked like giant chocobos.

` "What in Spira!" I yelled just as a feather pillow hit me square in the face. "Guys!" I cried, grabbing hold of the abandoned pillow before either of the two blondes could grab it again. "I hope you realise that we could get kicked out for this?" I explained, placing my hands on my hips knowing I would have to 'play mum' to the two little children staring at me like I was crazy.

"Chill out 'Lai. Its only a bit of fun." Gippal grinned, hitting Tidus hard in the face with the pillow he had in his hand. I rolled my eyes and started to unpack my clothes into the wardrobe, locking it and hiding the keys in my pockets swiftly. I locked everything else up in my suitcase similarly (including both of the pillows on the bed that had been left for me) Luckily my bed was nearest to the exit. I had a feeling that I may be spending as little time as possible in this room. I looked over to the window where the two guys were still hitting each other hard in the face laughing. To be fair, I knew they were just having fun and under any other occasion I'd probably join them but there was no way I was getting kicked out before our jobs even started. It seemed a little pointless to have spent all that time and money on a degree to be serving desperate lodgers with Rikku as my sidekick. I leant forward into my hands and gave a small moan. Tidus's constant screams of 'Nooo Gippal." was hurting my head. I climbed off the bed and waved goodbye to the two guys who didn't even notice I was there in the first place.

**Paine's P.O.V:**

I knew it wouldn't be long before someone would interrupt my solitude I thought as a knock sounded at my door. Sighing I rose from my bed and unlocked the door. When I had swung open the door to angrily greet the intruder I was met with a smiling Baralai leaning casually against the wall, the temple of his head pressed firmly to the cold surface.

"Problem?" I said, pulling him in by his arm. My tough edge fading quickly at the pleasant interruption from lying on a bed watching day time television. Without question he threw himself down on the edge of the bed, lulling over both edges like a cat. I sat down next to him pulling my legs up onto the covers and leaning on one arm facing him.

"Two problems actually." He chuckled, placing his hands over his eyes and fake crying.

"I can imagine. It always amazes me how Yuna and Rikku's counter-parts manage to act like three year olds as soon as they are left alone. What did they do this time?" I asked, raising my eye brows in question.

"Let's just say they both look like chocobos and I've locked my pillows in my suitcase." He grinned. I reached over and softly touched his lips. I loved it when he smiled. He grabbed hold of my hand and rolled over so he was facing me. Leaning forward he kissed me gently and then chuckled.

"Can I spend a little time here with you instead?" He asked, quivering his lip in pleading.

"Well, you have the great choice of day time TV or sitting here doing nothing." I reasoned.

"I think I'll take my chances." He laughed and grabbed hold of me, pulling me into his arms tightly. "Its only two months right? Nothing much." Baralai chuckled. Yeah, two months. I think both the guys would be dead if I had to spend two months with them. "Can I stay here tonight please?" He whispered, drawing circles of my hand with the tip of his index finger.

"You heard what Lenne said. She didn't want couples sharing." I sternly advised, knowing full well that Yuna and Rikku would soon pick up on the fact I wasn't alone.

"Yeah, but its not technically sharing. Its visiting. And I can sneak back out really early right?" he asked, staring into my eyes.

"Won't that look a little, lets say, promiscuous?" I questioned his logic. He gave me a _would it? _ Look and sighed.

"I guess you're right. And I suppose that it would be unfair to everyone else anyway ." He grumbled, pouting slightly.

**Lenne's P.O.V**

Staring down at the large table filled with Rikku's friends was a little unnerving. I had never much liked public speaking. Singing was a different matter. When I sang I was free, like a butterfly, nothing else mattered but the words that the music gave me. Looking around the table gave me a small idea into their group dynamics. Obviously, having gone to university with Rikku for three years I knew all about who was who and their relationships, yet meeting them all was completely different. Gippal was really funny, probably the group clown and chief trouble maker and although Baralai seemed like the sensible one I could tell Gippal was his best friend and probably a co-conspirator to his plots. Paine I had made my mind up about as soon as I met her. She was cynical but protective over those she loved and put up her walls to all outsiders. Yuna was the group mother no doubt, a friendly shoulder to cry on and the driving force of motivation. Tidus was just here to please his girlfriend and more over eat all the food free to him. Then I came fall circle to Nooj. He was quiet, deep in thought and always cynical of most things.

"Right guys. I hope you all settled in well and didn't wreak too many pillows." I giggled, winking at Gippal and Tidus who had traces of yellow feathers in their hair. "Rikku has told me that you all have picked job roles so I'll just leave you with the basics. The restaurant is open from six till ten for breakfast, twelve till two for lunch and seven till ten for dinner service." I explained to Baralai and Rikku who had been assigned the job of waiting tables. "When I'm not helping mum with the housekeeping I tend to do dinner service so you two can take alternate patterns. For example, Rikku if you did breakfast and lunch service, me and Baralai will do lunch and dinner service and you get the evening off. Then the next day swap over. Ok?" I asked. They both nodded quite happy with the deal. "Everyone, the kitchen is always open for you guys to get food at the assigned times, just make sure you come before or after the restaurant gets too busy."

"Um, do we have to pay for meals?" Tidus asked, I could see fear building in his eyes. I laughed a little and shook him head.

"Company perk." I explained. "Also Rikku said a couple of you were worried about taking these rooms away from paying customers. Well, mum hardly ever has over twenty rooms booked out at a time so no worries ok?" I gave the group a reassuringly smile. I was a little unsure how I was doing with my speech, apparently everyone had taken to ignoring me apart from Yuna and Baralai. Gippal had dragged Rikku onto his lap and was cooing over her, Paine and Nooj were locked in an arm wrestle and Tidus was looking through the menu already. Yevon...

"Guys, can we not be rude and listen to Lenne please?" Yuna said, standing up with both hands on her hips. Everyone looked down moodily and apologised to her. I thanked Yuna and continue my speech.

"Reception opens at six till six but mum will take over midday. The spa opens from ten till four but Marcus, our fitness instructor, will be in all day so, Paine, you can take an hour for lunch at any time." I took a deep breath and read off the next note on my list. "Tidus, unfortunately we recently got rid of our valet service but our lifeguard at the pool could use a hand. Can you swim?" I asked innocently.

"Only the best blitzer in Luca. I had a contract to play with the Besaid Aurochs buuttt, well that never really happened." He returned, not wanting to go into the reason.

"Gippal, our caretaker Larry is off with a broken hip, slipped in the snow. So here," I said, giving him a new pager. "Take this and reception will page you when you need anything done."

"Awesome." He grinned, taking the pager and sticking his tongue out at Rikku.

"Nooj, housekeeping starts at ten for all guests but when guests leave their room takes priority. I'll tell you every day who is leaving. So guys, I've got to help on dinner service but enjoy your meal and I'll see you all tomorrow." I said waving goodbye and walking towards the great glass doors of the restaurant to the reception. That's when I heard the collective gasp...

**Gippal's P.O.V,**

And smack...Lenne went straight into the glass.

"I'm alright!" The brunette cried, clinging onto the handle and pulling herself to her feet. I grinned and waved her goodbye as she left.

"Rikku, you sure you and Lenne aren't related somehow?" I teased, pulling her braids gently creating a pout on the precious lips in front of me. I turned her around and kissed her on the neck softly, leading a trail up to her mouth. She giggled and tried to push me away.

"Gippal. Stop." She laughed harder as I continued to do this. Rolling his eyes Baralai hit me on the head with his menu.

"Yes, please stop Gippal." He added, opening up his menu and browsing the choices for dinner.

"Hey, we had to put up with you two in high school." Rikku teased poking him in the cheek and sticking out her tongue.

"Yeah, that is true 'Lai." Tidus added, tucking his napkin into his collar and picking up his knife and fork eagerly.

"Can we just order please." Paine growled, calling over one of the kitchen staff.

"'Lai, you wanna be in charge of taking our orders, since you were so good at it last time." I teased, remembering the struggle he had at the motorway café on our group holiday five years ago.

"Very funny Gip. Unfortunately I will have to take your orders everyday for the next two months." He growled, bashing his head against the table and pretending to cry.

"Can I get your orders?" A pale man asked, looking totally uninterested.

"Yeah, double whiskey and coke on the rocks." I laughed, preparing for a night of partying. I remember laughing at Tidus's eagerness to try everything on the menu in one sitting. By the second drink I remember thinking about Rikku, a lot! By the third drink I was fixated by this weird lock of hair that Paine had out of place from her shoulder-length do. I remember her hitting me hard when I kept staring at it. By the forth drink Baralai was the funniest guy in the room. After everything he said I would laugh, even if it was serious. I remember Paine hitting me hard again...

After the fifth drink I don't really remember much more of that evening apart from someone, who I assume was Tidus, carrying me to bed and leaving me under the covers fully dressed, including shoes, and singing a little song about chocobos. At least he was nice enough to put me into bed with my girl. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer, half asleep. She put her leg over my body. I don't remember Rikku being this heavy. Maybe Tidus had drugged me and everything felt out of proportion? Uuuh, I'll get him in the morning I thought as I snuggled into Rikku.

**Rikku's P.O.V**

Ok, so it was a little mean but I just couldn't resist. Seeing Gippal get so drunk was just a target of my attention. Nooj, who had also drunk a few more than he should had headed to bed early and that's when plan 'Gooj!' Began. It stood for Gippal and Nooj. It was meant to be the other way round till 'Lai pointed out Nooj's name on the beginning of Gippal's was just wrong...I agree. Anyway, when Gippal was drunk enough not to notice his surroundings I paid 'Lai five gil to carry him up to Nooj's room where I picked the lock to his door. When we were inside we placed Gippal in the bed fully clothed and silently giggled as he snuggled up to Nooj who began singing a little song about chocobos in his sleep. Paine, who had followed us up, snuck out a camera and snapped the incriminating picture of the year. Gippal's arm was over Nooj's head and the latters leg was wrapped over my fiancée's waist. I smell blackmail. Giggling silently to each other we headed out into the corridor, clicking the door shut behind us. I waved goodnight to Paine and Baralai who were both headed back to Paine's room for the evening. I don't even want to know. Smiling happily to myself I came into mine and Yunie's room to see my cousin in her pink fluffy dressing gown on the end of her bed watching the latest film on TV.

"I was wondering where you got to." She said as I jumped onto my bed, star fished out.

"Lets just say, you'll hear a pair of screams in the morning." I giggled, showing her the picture Paine had got of the two guys.

"I guess Baralai and Tidus are downstairs then." She wondered aloud. I shook my head.

"Well, 'Lai was in Paine's room last I knew so Tidus is all on his lonesome." I said with a fake quiver. Yuna looked worried and I instantly knew that look. "It's fine," I assured, giving her a small hug as she thanked me and snuck out the room in her hypello slippers. As the door closed I'd never felt so alone.

"Typical." I snorted out loud. "Nooj is the only person here without a partner yet I end up spending the evening alone." I pouted and switched through the channels. It wasn't fair. Yunie was with Tidus, Paine was with Baralai and Gippal was with Nooj. At least I always had Lenne at uni when I missed my family and even now she was no where to be found...

"This is gonna be a long night."

**Tidus's P.O.V**

Me and Yuna stayed up talking long into the night. She had adopted Baralai's bed to rest on, saying it was probably the cleanest. Slowly she started to fall asleep and I was ever grateful for having such a wonderful woman in my life. As the clock ticked towards five am the door clicked open and Baralai snuck into the room to find his bed taken up by a snoring Yuna.

"'Lai, you're as stealthy as a ninja." I teased as he tripped over Yuna's shoes and caused a massive crash in the room. Luckily, Yuna could sleep through the destroying of sin.

"Guess tonight was the room swap of the century then?" He said, pointing at my girlfriend who was snuggling Baralai's jacket he had left on his bed. I wish I was that jacket.

"I guess so. Rikku is all alone though." I told him, his brow rose with worry.

"Yikes, I had no idea. Ti, you'd better wake Yuna. Me, her and Rikku have to start work in an hour. Did Lenne stop by with the uniforms?" He asked, looking into the closet for them.

"They're in the closet. She must have put them in during dinner." I said lazily, beginning to fall asleep. The pool didn't open until ten anyway, so I had at least four more hours to sleep last night away. I woke up Yuna gently and she gave a small yawn and stretch and leaped out of bed ready for the day ahead. _How does she do it?_ I wondered as she bid me and 'Lai goodbye and I started falling asleep again. Just before I hit the point of no return, 'Lai came out of the bathroom changed into his waiting suit. It was black with the silver outlined collar and buttons going from neck to left shoulder. It had short sleeves and black trousers to match.

"Glad I just have to worry about a life guard uniform." I whispered, eyes drowsy. I heard Baralai mutter something under his breath as he left for the kitchen to get some breakfast. As the door clicked shut I started to dream. Dream of Yuna and the chocobo feathers that were still stuck in her hair...


	3. The Marinaded Ring

Thank you everyone who reads this...if anyone does :(

Disclaimer: I do not own the right to Final Fantasy X-2

* * *

**Gippal's P.O.V,**

"Lets go snowboarding!" Rikku yelled after the lunch service had ended. I cheered and high fived her.

"Great idea, Cid's girl." I commented, ruffling her hair playfully and jumping out of my seat ready to get changed. What everyone had failed to remember is that I, Gippal Lraago, over lord of maintenance at 'The Lodge', was an expert with a snowboard. Nooj cleared his throat loudly.

"Sorry to break your delusion but some of us have jobs to do" Noojster said warningly. I threw the comment aside instantly.

"Chill out Noojster, its only half and hour. No biggy." I insisted. "You all up for it?" I asked, fist bumping Tidus and grabbing my jacket off the chair. With no one arguing otherwise I grinned. "Be back, main entrance, five minutes." I said, winking at Cid's girl and running off to my room.

"This is such an awesome idea, Gip." Tidus laughed as he went to grab his custom made board from under his bed. Luckily most the guys had come equip with their own recreational equipment for such an occasion. Even his 'Lainess was a fan of the snowboarding fun. He rock punched me as I walked past, putting his ski goggles on. I was a god amongst the men for something my own Fiancée had suggested. And I liked it. When we were all ready we met at the entrance where Paine and Nooj were waiting.

"Please for the love of all that is holy tell me Rikku is ready?" I asked, shaking Paine slightly until Baralai pulled her out of my grasp.

"Let's get some ski on!" I heard Rikku yell, running down the corridor with some ski's on her back. Without any other encouragement we all left the hotel and walked a few minutes to the back where a large slope was naturally carved for such an occasion.

"Let's hit it!" I cried, launching myself off the slope with ease. Closely behind me was Tidus who was trying to race me down the slope quickest. We laughed the whole way, watching Rikku and Yuna ski hand in hand gently down the hill, giggling to each other each time they almost fell. Paine had taken it upon herself to race past us and skid to a perfect halt waiting for Baralai who blasted past me with ease. High fiving each other they stuck their tongues out at me and Ti and began racing back up to the top of the slope. There was no way I was letting them win...

**Nooj's P.O.V,**

So I had never snow boarded before and thought it best to borrow a pair of ski's from Paine. I watched as everyone blasted off quite naturally. Skiing was never something high on my priorities with one leg anyway, but for the sake of boredom, hey. I tied the ski's on slowly when I noticed the rest reach the bottom. It was shaky at first and I fell a couple of times. I felt like a baby animal learning to walk. After a few more shots I managed to stay upright and tried a few baby steps. The hard part was over. Now I could stand I realised I could carefully shuffle down the hill the first time until I got the hang of it. I stood at the top, confident when I was able to fully stand up. Taking a deep breath I tried to move my foot.

"I'm doing it! I'm actually doing it! I'm DOING I-AHHH!" That's when the full weight of a speeding moron crashed into my back. That's also when I noticed the ground was moving, the speeding moron had managed to knock me over and get my leg hooked onto the back of his board which was now dragging me backwards and face first through the snow at a very high speed.

"Nooj! Let go! I can't steer with you on the back." Gippal's familiar voice yelled, driving us sideways past a tree that was edging closer.

"I wish it was that easy." I yelled back, leg stuck on the board still. I looked in front of me and saw the group standing in horror in the background as we sped our way out of the slope and into a wooded area. I think I preferred the snow hitting my face. Gippal expertly steered us past the shrubbery which I had partly taken with me as I yelled at the top of my lungs. This is not how I wanted to remember my first skiing trip.

"Let go!" Gippal yelled, trying desperately to avoid the branches of trees. "Oh no!" He yelled suddenly, screaming along side me as the path suddenly ended and we were launched across the air and sharply onto the snow below. I groaned as my head hit the earth hard. Luckily my fall had been broken, unfortunately for Gippal.

"Gippal? Gippal!" I cried, unable to move from on top of him. His foot was next to my head. I heard him groan in pain as he came out of his unconscious state. There was a long gap of silence before he screamed uncontrollably. "Gippal? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked in pain myself.

"My eye! My beautiful eye!" he screamed, trying to struggle away.

"Is it hurt? Gippal talk to me?" I asked urgently. He started to sob silently.

"Nooj! Kindly get your junk out my face now!" he yelled, turning my face red and I realised why he had been screaming. I rolled off the struggling Al Bhed, now noticing the hight my waist and his head were at.

"Uh, lets never talk about this okay?." I asked tiredly, resting my head on the floor next to his foot.

"Never." He agreed, mustering the strength the kick me in the head.

"Um, are you alright?"

**Baralai's P.O.V,**

"They're going through the woods!" Yuna gasped, pointing as a speeding Gippal some how hooked Nooj onto the back of his board and dragged him fast down the slope. We could hear a few cries as they raced out of our sight. Then it went silent. Deadly silent. I looked around at Paine, dreading the worst. That's when the screaming began. It was clearly Gippal's voice. I knew that scream. Without thought I launched myself down the slope and through the woods after my friends, skidding to a halt when I saw the little cliff edge. Leaning forwards, I looked down to see both guys lying head to tail on the ground.

"Um, are you alright?" I yelled down nervously. They sure didn't look alright. Gippal gave me the thumbs up and began to get up off the ground. "Ok, well I'll see you guys back at the hotel then." I muttered down. Paine skidded to a close stop beside me and pulled up her goggles.

"What have the morons done now then?" She said, observing the scene below us. Nooj was still on the ground as Gippal tried to pull him up without looking at him. "I'm not sure I want to know what's going on." She sternly said, walking away from the edge and back up towards to hotel. It was almost too good to believe that someone was paying us to do this. Sure the work was a bit boring and hardly challenging in the way I was after, but it was kind of nice to have a free vacation with my best friends. Not to mention the setting, it was stunningly beautiful. The perfect place to create an everlasting memory...

"You just gonna stay there all day or what?" Paine yelled down from the top of the slope. I climbed up quickly to her side, leaving my room mate struggling with Nooj. "I've got to go back to see Marcus but i'll be out at four. Wanna stop round after?" My girlfriend asked as we climbed up the steep hill.

"Sure, since Rikku is on dinner service tonight. Please don't let her spill anything on me." I chuckled, taking her gloved hand and pulling her along with me.

"It's probably that giant rock on her hand weighing her down." She joked, steaming ahead of me and leaving me pondering aloud.

"Was that...a hint?"

**Paine's P.O.V**

"Well, no doubt he's gonna take that as a not so subtle hint" I exclaimed to Rikku and Yuna who were in the middle of doing Yoga in the gym. I didn't finish for another hour so they came to visit me.

"Well, did you mean it as a hint?" Yuna asked from her cat stretch, with a calm expression.

"More importantly, does he really think i'm that clumsy!" Rikku asked, falling flat on her face in a pile at my feet. I pulled her up and handed her the bottle of water.

"Yes, Rikku. And with good reason. And I dunno if I did. It just came out as a sarcastic joke but honestly I think it sounded a bit jealous."

"Who wouldn't be jealous of this baby." The blonde yelled, resorting to high kicks. I rolled my eyes and propped myself up onto a bench.

"Uh, Paine. There are other guests that need help." Marcus alerted me as he walked over to help them. '_Whatever_' I muttered under my breath, unscrewing the cap to my juice and downing it.

"Well talk to him then." Yuna advised from her meditative stance. I spat half my drink out in shock.

"Yuna, its like you don't even know me. Yevon, I don't even know if I wanna get married, let alone let Baralai think that's what I want." I cried, a few guests looked up at me from their apparatus. The brunette stopped her yoga lesson and stood up quickly, slinking down onto the bench next to me.

"Is it what you want, Paine?" She asked, looking me in the eyes directly. I shied away and looked at my feet.

"Well, I just don't see myself as the big white wedding, cute little kids and a fluffy dog called Jeff, kind of girl." I thought aloud. Sure it doesn't mean I didn't want it. But they didn't need to know that. Rikku came and sat down beside me with a towel around her neck.

"I think you need to take an hour out. Sit down and think about exactly why you are with Baralai, what you want from a future with him and where you're headed. Have a serious think and then talk to him about it." She advised, patting my knee with her stupid shiny ring hand.

"Is that what you did when Gippal asked you?" I sarcastically asked. She laughed.

"Heck no. I wasn't going to say no to a ring that shiny." She played, skipping out the gym with Yuna on her arm. Great, alone with my thoughts.

"Paine, Guests!" Marcus yelled over. Ok, not so alone then.

**Rikku's P.O.V**

"Vola!" Dinner for ten." I exclaimed, bringing out the large platter to my friends. Baralai looked confused as he counted around the table.

"You know there are only six of us, right?" He asked, looking in horror at the giant food pile.

"Hey Mr. I just deliver, this was the order ok?" I huffed, hands on hips. The woman on the table next to them looked horrified at my service. "Its ok, he's my friend." I assured her with my best Rikku smile before skating back to the kitchen. Gippal had laughed at my idea of a skate waiter but Lenne's mum loved the idea. Since me and Lenne had gone to uni together we had developed a hobby of skating along the beach in the evening, therefore I was better on wheels than on a flat surface. So far so good. No accidental soups on people, no lettuce in anyone's hair and no hair in anyone's food.

"Lenne, we are such a good team!" I exclaimed, wheeling back and forth since I couldn't jump.

"I know, Rikku!" She cried, finally happy not to fall over. " Say, did you take your ring off before service today?" She asked in a soft voice.

"No, why? It's right he-" I looked down at my delicately polished nails and onto the finger where the ring should have been. All I could do is scream. "Oh my Yevon, oh my Yevon. Gippal's going to be so mad." I cried, tears streaming down my face. That ring was far to valuable and i'd gone and lost it like a piece of paper.

"No Rikku. Don't cry it will be ok." Lenne shushed, hugging my crying pile on the kitchen floor as the chef stared at my running makeup.

"Table 4 please!" The head waiter called and Lenne got up to take the order as another chef handed me a glass of water for the nerves. I thanked him through my long sobs as I stared down at my finger, thinking of all the places i'd last had it. I swore I had it seconds ago.

"Um Rikku. Baralai wants a word with you." She said, skating towards me and leading in 'Lai who looked concerned.

"Aw Rikku. Why are you crying?" He said, giving me a hug and scooting onto the floor with me.

"Can't say. You'll tell him." I sobbed, clinging onto my ringless hand. Baralai looked down at me and sighed.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for this would you?" He grinned, pulling out my ring, covered in a marinade of some kind. "You do not know how hard I tried to stop Tidus from eating this. So, No harm no fowl. I won't tell Gippal ok." He winked, handing me the ring and sneaking back to dinner. Although the tears were still running I was so happy and so great full to Baralai. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Paine married him...


End file.
